1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to exercise equipments in general, and to a method and device for stationary striding and riding exercise devices in particular.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various types of exercise equipment are used for aerobic exercise. For example, cross-country skiing exercise devices that simulate the gliding motion of cross-country skiing, elliptical machines, treadmills, stationary bicycle exercise device and others. Some of these devices may apply a high amount of pressure on joints in case they are used solely for long durations. Additionally, some exercising devices require more power and are hard to use for long durations.
A person planning an exercise program would desire to build up different muscles or several groups of muscles. This may be achieved by working on different exercise devices. For example, the hamstrings group of muscles can be strengthened using the stationary bicycle, and other muscles are activated when using an elliptical exercise device.
One of the main challenges in exercising is to attract users to keep exercising for a long time, and to spend more time during each training session. Hence, for example, it is recommended to enable users to switch exercising devices during training, for example use a stepper device for 20 minutes and then ride the stationary bicycle for another 20 minutes. To achieve this goal a user would have to switch exercise machines with little rest between sessions. Due to overcrowding of gyms, the typical user would likely have to wait a substantial amount of time for the second or third exercise machine. When planning a gym, space is allocated for aerobic training. Each section in the aerobic area of the gym is allocated for another device, such as stationary bicycles, treadmills, steppers and others. In many cases, many of the devices are not used while users wait for other devices and space in the gym is wasted. Further, when a person establishes a private gym at home, he is required to purchase several aerobic devices to work on a variety of muscles.